


A Little Sugar

by kayla_desirae_collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Human!Castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_desirae_collins/pseuds/kayla_desirae_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have a little trouble sleeping and you are left wide awake. What happens when you get a craving at four in the morning? Why, you go and bake of course! And you wake up a sleepy Castiel to help you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Sugar

3:27. Three minutes till the half hour. It wouldn’t be so bad, if it hadn’t been in the morning. For some reason, your sleep schedule had been off for a while now; though you weren’t quite sure why. Alone in your room, you sat snuggled into the warm confines of your comforter and surfed through pinterest on your computer. The boys were out on a case and you had stayed behind with Cas. His adjustment to human life was taking a toll on him and you wanted to help him as much as you could; you knew it wasn't exactly easy and yet you had been a simple human all your life. Even you weren’t accustomed to it even though its all you’d ever known.

You continued to scroll through the recipes, not worried about the time that shown on the clock. You could just sleep in, if and when you ever decided to fall asleep. But as you scrolled farther down, your eyes peaked an interest. How to make homemade sugar cookies. Though, you already knew how to make them, you and your mom always baked them for Santa while you were growing up. They just looked delicious; your stomach beginning to grumble with want. After rubbing your empty, cookie hungry tummy for a moment, an idea popped into your mind. You were going to satisfy your growling monster and Cas was going to help you.

Padding your way towards his room, you knocked before you cracked the door open. The room was pitch dark and you heard a soft snore escape from his chest. You smiled to yourself as you approached his sleeping figure. You always had a soft spot for Cas; a crush if you will. But you hid your feelings quite well and through the time you’ve been with the Winchesters, the two of you had become close friends; especially now that you were with one another most of the time. You slid back his covers and carefully slipped into bed with him. He didn’t start to churn until you cuddled against him, laying your head close by his; sharing the pillow.

“Cas,” you whisper in his ear. He is still asleep for the most part and your smile widens as you whisper his name again. But you received the same response you got the first time; nothing. Wrapping your arm around his chest and your leg around his, you whispered once more.  
“Castiel.” He began to move around again, this time you earned a peak from him.

“(y/n)?” sleep was coating his voice as he questioned.

“Wake up,” you continued to whisper. He groaned and turned his head from you.  
“Cas,” you whined, “get up.” He still continued to grumble.

“What time is it?”

“Its almost four,” you admitted as your fingers ran through his hair. His head shot back to you.

“In the evening?” he asked with shock. You giggled at him.

“No, in the morning.” you laughed. He sat up on his elbows; his head still facing you and you still had an arm around his torso.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Gosh, even with him just waking up his voice was heaven.

“I can’t sleep,” you answered, taking the hand you had grazing his hair and placing it to support your own.

“Is everything alright? Do you want to sleep in here with me?” Here recently you had been cuddling with him on the couch as the two of you watched Netflix. Here recently you had begun to cuddle against him and fall asleep through whatever movie you watched. Here recently, your feelings for him had been growing deeper with each second and you just wanted to be near him; he didn’t seem to mind giving you his attention. He even held a secret of his own; he loved you.

“No, Cas. I want to bake cookies with you,” you smiled though he clearly couldn’t see; but he heard it in your voice.

“You what?” he questioned with confusion. If it was this early in the morning, why on his fathers green earth would you want to bake cookies. 

“Come with me and I’ll show you,” explaining wasn't going to get him up any faster; his questions could be endless at times.

“I want to sleep,” he laid back down, head still facing you but you had a feeling he had closed his eyes. You weren’t going to let sleep take him, you needed his help.

“Please Cas,” you pleaded and scooted closer to him, legs wrapping more around his and your torso curving perfectly around his. You even went the extra mile and placed your cold feet on his; though that lasted only a moment before he pulled them away.

“(y/n) your feet are freezing,” he complained, pulling his blanket up farther. But his tone wasn't of annoyance, you heard him huff a shushed laugh and your smile was back.

“Castiel,” you sighed with the same smile. Oh he loved it when you said his name like that. It made him feel warm inside. There was no way he was going to say no to you, but he wanted a few more minutes with you wrapped around him the way you were. His arm slipped around you and held you close like he did when the two of you would be on the couch.

“Lets sleep and we’ll make them in the morning,” he bargained. You let him hold you for a moment. Closing your eyes, you could feel yourself starting to doze off. You wanted to; just fall asleep, cuddled next to him only to wake up and bake cookies for breakfast. But you knew you were only hurting yourself. Cas didn’t want you the way you wanted him and you couldn’t set yourself up like that, no matter how much you really wanted to.

“We can put icing on them,” you quirked after a while, lifting your head. 

“Alright,” he agreed.

“Yay!” excitement ran through you and you were eager to get into the kitchen to start, but Cas felt the slight hesitation you had when you unraveled yourself from him. No, maybe it was just in his imagination. He was your friend, you wouldn’t think anything more of him. After everything he’s done in the past, he wouldn’t be so lucky; he didn’t deserve you.

As the both of you made your way into the kitchen, Cas following your lead, you immediately began to retrieve the ingredients from the pantry. Powdered sugar, butter, vanilla, almond extract, an egg, flour, baking soda, and of course regular sugar. Cas stood beside you, watching closely as you measured each ingredient and finally mixing them all together. Now that he was more awake and actually had light to see you, he began to focus more on you rather than the cookie mix. With your full attention on mixing the dough, you hadn’t even noticed the blue orbs glued to you. 

A strand of hair had fallen from its original place, resting down your cheeks. Your (y/e/c) eyes were fueled with determination and if he wasn’t mistaken, Cas could swear they were glowing. Your lips had a slight upward turn, but it wasn’t quite a full smile.

“Alright Cas, I think its ready to chill.” His head tilted a bit as he gazed upon you curiously.

“What?” he questioned; he hadn’t even heard what you said. You put the bowl with the mix in the refrigerator.

“The dough, it has to chill in the refrigerator for two hours before we can bake it.” You explained as you turned to face him. You noticed his cheeks were flushed as he stared down at you, causing yours to do the same.

“Oh. What do we do while it ‘chills’?” he asked with his finger quotations. Chuckling at him, you pulled him by the arm and dragged him to the living room.

“We could play a game, or watch a movie.” you offered as you glanced around the room. Honestly, there wasn't much else you could do. Cas had made his decision instantly. If you watched a movie, the chances of cuddling with you were great. 

“A movie sounds like an appropriate choice,” he explained.

“Alrighty then, what about the avengers? It has Thor in it and some other super heroes.” you offered.

“If that is what you would like to watch,” he agreed. You put the movie in and the both of you sat on the couch. At first you were at opposite ends, but by the end you were snuggled into his side. He honestly didn’t care what you decided to watch, as long as he was able to be next to you. When the ending credits rolled through, you stood up and stretched. Surprisingly, the both of you had actually strayed from falling asleep.

“Can we make the cookies now?” he questioned. He was seeming eager to make them just as much as you were.

“Of course Cassie,” you smiled and turned for the kitchen. The little nickname for him lingered in the air. It brought a smile to him as he followed you.

After pulling the dough from the fridge, you sat it on the counter. You placed the baking sheet next to the stove and began to preheat the oven. Moving back over to the dough, taking the roller with you, you placed the combined mixture on some wax paper.

"Hey Cas, can you give me the sugar,” you asked softly, not bothering to turn around. He hesitated for a moment. Were you… did you just... no, you couldn’t have? Surely you weren’t implying… but on the off chance you were…. Cas decided to just take a chance, maybe you felt the same way about him as he did you. If you didn’t..., well he’s done a lot worse. He approached behind you slowly, taking his time as he debated it in his head. Gently, his arms wrapped around you and you turned in confusion. Before you could question him, his lips were on yours and you melted into him. Your lips mirrored his movements and you made a slight moan as you felt him pull away; his mouth tugging gently at your bottom lip.

"W-why....w-what was that?” you mysteriously managed to whimper out. He cocked his head to the side, taking you all in as he squinted his eyes.

"You asked for "the sugar", did you not?” he questioned, using his finger quotations once more. Okay, so maybe you were at a loss for words or even still caught up in the moment, but if all you had to do was ask him for a kiss and he would give you one, you should have popped the question a long time ago. Somehow you were blushing deeper than you were earlier.

" No... I mean yes I did but... I was talking about the actual sugar....in the package.” you pointed towards the ingredients that were still laying out on the counter. He turned to where you were pointing, a blush coating his features as well.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought... I thought you meant…” he mumbled while taking a step away from you, clearly embarrassed by his recent intrusion to your space.

"No Cas, it's okay,” you look everywhere around the room, anywhere but at him. "Um...here. Why don't you start rolling the dough out. I’ll get out the sugar and… stuff.” You slip pass him awkwardly, you had a feeling this wasn't going to blow over. Did he even want to kiss you? Or did he just do it because you asked? Tons of questions floated around in your mind as you opened the bag of sugar. As you carried it over to him, the both of you kept your gaze away. He actually spread the dough out flat and you were able to cut the cookies out with the cutters; sprinkling sugar over them once they were placed on the baking sheet. While they baked in the oven for the eight minutes, the both of you stood in awkward silence, neither one knowing what to say or what the kiss meant; if it even meant anything. Had you not liked the kiss? He shouldn’t of done it, of course you didn’t like it; you didn’t like him like that. He cursed himself for being so foolish. What he had just done, could of possibly ruined everything. The two of you had just got close and he wanted anything but to mess that up. He liked spending time with you, now he made it weird.

“(y/n)… Im sorry,” he repeated as you pulled the cookies from the oven. For the first time since he kissed you, you turned and looked at him; a light smile pulling at your lips.

“Its fine Cas,” you sat the cookies on top of the stove and put the oven mitts back in the drawer. Grabbing a small spatula, you places the hot cookies on a flat rack for them to cool and then you opened the icing. With a butter knife, you stirred the thick blue icing and moved back over to the rows of cookies; before you began you looked over at the shameful blue eyed beauty.  
“Would you like to ice the cookies,” you whispered to him. His head lifted from the ground and he hesitated a minute before coming over to you. Handing him the jar, he took it from you; careful not to touch your fingers with his. You watched as he turned to the sugar cookies and began to ice them, he remained completely silent.  
“Lighten up, will you? It was just a kiss, Cas.” you chuckled at him but he wasn't laughing. Immediately, he put down the jar and turned to you with a serious tone.

“It wasn't just a kiss, (y/n),” he raised his voice, your smile fading from his tone and immediately his face softened but it held no humor. It took you a moment, but you finally asked him what he meant.

“What do you mean?” He looked at you for a second more before dropping your gaze. He reached for the icing, but you beat him to it and you grabbed it. His eyes followed your hand as you took it away, but they didn’t look back into yours.  
“Cas?”

“Its nothing. Never mind,” his face fell to the ground as you stared at him.

“Its not nothing. Tell me,” you pressed. Why was he making such a big deal out of this? 

“I don’t want to ruin this,” he explained in a whisper, his hands resting on the counter as his shoulders slouched. 

“Ruin what?” you asked as you moved closer to him. You placed your hand on his bicep and his head turned toward your touch, you felt his breath hitch. It was then that you finally opened your eyes. Did Cas like you?  
“Cas,” His head lifted but he didn’t quite meet your gaze.  
“Give me some sugar,” you whispered. As he reached for the bag, your hand grazed his arm closest to you.  
“Not that sugar, I want your sugar,” you whispered. His blue orbs shot up to yours and they were full of question.

“(y/n),” he watched you for a moment and didn’t move. You waited but he just continued to stare down at you. Sitting the icing back on the counter, you stepped closer to him; pressing your body to his. Your hands slid up his face, a light stubble pricked your fingers as you moved them to the back of his head; entwining your fingers into his hair.

“Kiss me, Castiel,” you pleaded. He didn’t hesitate to bring his lips back down to yours. His arms wrapped around you and pulled you closer. He was gentle with you, though his five o’clock shadow poked your soft cheeks. Again, your lips moved in sync as soft moans began to escape from you. Your arms pulled his neck closer to you and within an instant, he picked you up and placed you on the counter beside the cookies. Your legs spread open and he filled the distance between you; the both of you wanting to be closer. This is what you’ve been praying for and you finally had him. Your legs wrapped around him and he moaned as he pulled away from you. You weren’t too happy with him pulling apart, but you realized why he had when the both of you inhaled a large breath. Your arms were still around him and he rested his forehead on yours.

“I want to tell you something,” he whispered and pulled back just a bit. He lifted his hand and pushed back a strand of your hair. You hummed in response, your mouth must have forgot how to speak because you couldn't form any words. He placed his forehead back to yours; your fingers playing with his nape hair.  
“I love you,” he admitted in his deep, raspy voice. A smile spread across your face as you pecked the tip of his nose and then the corner of his mouth.

“I love you to, Castiel,” you told. He smiled just as you had and he kissed your forehead once before pulling back to see your face. You wanted another kiss and you tightened your legs around him and pulled him back down to you; pulling him in for another heartwarming kiss. The both of you were lost in each other as Sam and Dean entered through the doorway.

“What are you two possibly doing up at six in the morning-“ Dean was cut off by the sight in front of him. Him and Sam watched as the two of you kissed each other; how you were both tangled together. It took a loud clearing of a throat, to pull you from your entrancement. As you separated from Cas, you peered over his shoulder towards the brothers; Sam held a smile and Deans smirk was huge, both of their brows raised in curiosity.

“You’re back early,” you blurt out. Sam lets out a soft chuckle and Dean tilts his head and crosses his arms; still smiling. 

“Oh… Im sorry, are we interrupting something?” The older brother chided and Cas turned towards their smiling glances; his face flushed.  
“Cas, you want to explain what you two are up to?”

“I was giving her some sugar,” he stated matter-of-factly.

“Clearly,” Sam finally chimed in. You hid your face in Cas’s back; they weren’t going to let this drop anytime soon.

“We were making sugar cookies,” you speak up. Dean chuckled and Cas tilted his head curiously.

“You two were fixing to be making something, but it sure wasn't sugar cookies,” Dean laughed, causing Sam to double over. Your eyes widened at his reference. 

“We were not,” you pushed with shock showing through your tone.

“Mmm-hmm, sure (y/n),” Sam hummed.

“Sam,” your voiced hitched, he was supposed to be on your side.

“I dont understand,” Cas tilted his head as he looked from the brothers to you. You hoped they wouldn’t say anything, but you should have known Dean wouldn’t let that happen.

“You and (y/n) were fixing to put a bun in the oven,” Cas tilted his head, even more confused. You internally face palmed, leave it up to the Winchester to make a reference like that. “Babies, Cas. You were about to go and make a baby,” Dean looked at him waiting for him to finally understand. The ex angel turned to you curiously, you were sure your face would forever be red.

“Oh, we were not,” you grumbled and shook your head. You leaned forward and placed your arms around Cas’s torso; he leaned back into your embrace.

“Sucking face like that usually leads to an infant.” Dean informed.

“Quit quoting Juno. You know what, it doesn’t matter what we were about to do. Its what I’m fixing to do,” you explained. The brothers watched you curiously as you retracted your hands from Cas’s waist and moved them to your back. Your hand grasped the jar of icing and you pulled it in front of you.  
“Cas, I think Sam and Dean would like some icing, should we share?” you tilt your head towards him and he began to smile.

“Its only fair that everyone have some,” he agreed. The both of you looked up towards the brothers and they got the hint.

“No,” Sam called out. You jumped down from the counter and stuck your finger into the blue mess, pulling out a big chunk and handing the container to Cas. He copied you and looked up towards Dean.

“You’re the traitor here Sammy. This will teach you not to side with Dean-o,” you smile and they both began to back away.

“Cas, don’t even think about it.” Dean warned, but Castiel was ready for war. A few seconds passed before Dean took off from the room, Sam getting a delayed start but catching up quickly; you and Cas chased after them. This was icing war, hopefully it would teach them to mind their own business. You ran after them, but they were faster than you. They reached their rooms and locked their doors before you and Cas caught up.

“This isn’t over,” you shout at them through their doors, laughing to yourself you turned to Cas; both of you still had the icing on your hands.  
“Hey Cas,” you whisper as you walk up to him. He gazes down at you with a content grin.  
“Come here, you have a little bit on your face,” you explain. His brows furrow; maybe he accidentally touched his face. As you approached him, you stuck your clean hand up to his face and acted like you were wiping something away, but then you swung your icing hand up and smudged icing all across his cheek bone. He stared at you wide eyed, shocked that you had tricked him. You began to laugh and tears pricked your eyes, his face was priceless. Well, that was until a smile began to appear and you knew you had just started war on your own turf. You turned and ran down the hall as fast as you could, squealing as Cas was quickly catching up behind you. It wasn't long before he pressed his icing hand into your face, smearing the icing all the way down your face and even on down to your shirt. You put the rest of the icing that was on your hand onto his face and you both began laughing at the other. You wiped your hands off on his t shirt and he pulled you to him in an embrace, his face inches from yours. He kissed your icing stained cheek and smiled; his lips were now covered in blue sugar. Smiling, you leaned up and pressed your lips to his and your arms pulled him closer to you.

“I love you (y/n). Especially when your covered in icing,” he whispered to you. You chuckled and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“I love you too, Cas. Especially when you give me sugar."


End file.
